


It'll Be Worth It

by terraknives



Series: Married Posie [6]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Family Feels, Fluff, Kidfic, Married Life, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terraknives/pseuds/terraknives
Summary: Penelope was reading them the hunger games. In the middle of the night. Every once in a while one of the twins would whimper or sniffle and Penelope would kiss the crown of their head without pausing the book.
Relationships: Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Series: Married Posie [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950955
Comments: 13
Kudos: 63





	It'll Be Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy ~

Josie snuggled further into the soft pillow in her arms.  
  
_Wait a minute._  
  
She slowly opened her eyes and frowned at the offending pillow. She's pretty sure she fell asleep with her wife in her arms and not a pillow that although smells like her, isn't enough.  
  
She looked around the dark room, but found no sign of Penelope.  
  
_Weird._  
  
Penelope doesn't like being woken up at any time of the day until she's had at least six hours of sleep and the two fell asleep just two hours ago, it works for her since she doesn't have weird working times like Josie.  
  
_"Babe?"_ Josie called out in a whisper.  
  
She pushed back the cover, rubbed her eyes and stretched a bit as she stood up.  
  
Josie peeked through the door of their bedroom and saw the light if the twin's room on.  
  
So that's where Penelope went.  
  
Neither of them wanted an extravagant house - even though with their successful jobs, they could easily afford it - so they settled for a quaint little home in the suburbs with a three bedrooms, so that the twins could have separate rooms, an office for Penelope, a kitchen and living room with an open concept and a small backyard because according to Penelope, no kid of hers will grow up without a backyard.  
  
It was lovely. It was home.  
  
Josie quietly tiptoed to the twins room and the sight in front of her made her heart melt.  
  
Penelope was sitting on the sofa-chair in the room, with Olivia and Lucas tucked under each arm and a book - the hunger games - in her hands. Penelope was reading them the hunger games. In the middle of the night. Every once in a while one of the twins would whimper or sniffle and she would kiss the crown of their head without pausing the book.  
  
The twins had caught a bad cold this morning. Since, Josie had surgeries that she couldn't postpone, Penelope stayed home to look after the kids. It broke her heart every time one of them would cry, but she sadly she couldn't just take away their pain.  
  
But listening to her voice helped them relax, so when they started crying about 15 minutes ago, she didn't want to wake Josie and took it upon herself to make them feel better.  
  
That's how she ended up with each twin tucked under her arms, waiting for them to fall asleep so she could sleep too, but it didn't look like that would happen anytime soon.  
  
Good for her the sofa-chair is really comfortable.  
  
Feeling Josie's eyes on her, Penelope looked up with a smile.  
  
_"Hi."_ Josie whispered, not wanting to break the bubble.  
  
Penelope just wiggled her eyebrows with a soft sleepy smirk in response, she didn't want to burst the bubble either - the twins were almost asleep and it would probably take a few more minutes before Penelope could tuck them in their bed and go back to her own.  
  
Josie just stood at the doorway, watching her family. It's been two years, but she doesn't think she'll get enough of watching Penelope with the twins. She's so good with them, it's almost comical how scared Penelope was of being a bad mom. She's the best.  
  
Josie finally stepped into the room and took a fast asleep Olivia from Penelope's arm - the kid whined at being moved, but didn't wake up - as Penelope did the same with Lucas.  
  
The two laid the kids in their beds and kissed both their foreheads before finally walking out of the room, into their own.

 _"Your going to catch their cold."_ Josie said.

 _"It'll be worth it."_ Penelope grinned, but she's got a pretty strong immune system, so it'll be fine.  
  
_"You should've woken me up. You were looking after them the whole day."_   
  
_"You were tired."_ Penelope shrugged and slid under the covers.  
  
_"I love you."_ Josie wrapped her arms around her.  
  
_"I love you too."_ Penelope mumbled and fell right away.

* * *

Penelope woke up feeling like she gained a hundred extra pounds over night. A hand on her chest pushed her down when she tried to get up.

_"Stay."_

She opened her eyes - why was that so hard - and saw Josie looking at her with concern.

 _"What-"_ Penelope started to say but a coughing fit interrupted her.

 _"A strong immune system, huh."_ Josie smirked while helping her sit up and handed her a glass of warm water.

 _"I'm dying her and you're mocking me?"_ Penelope said in a weak voice, _"Betrayed by my own wife!"_

 _"Stop being dramatic."_ Josie chuckled.

Penelope gave her a weak smile and sighed.

_"Don't you have to go to the hospital? I can take care of myself and the kids."_

_"I already took a leave for today. Let me take care of you."  
_

_"But-"_

_"Shh."_ Josie cupped her face and gently stroked her cheek.

Penelope leaned into the cool touch, _"The kids?"  
_

_"Sleeping-"_

At that moment, Lucas started crying from the other room, soon joined by Olivia.

 _"Not anymore I guess."_ Josie muttered and kissed Penelope's forehead before walking to the twin's room.

She returned a moment later with Olivia crying in her arms and handed her to Penelope as she went back to get Lucas. Penelope cradled the little girl, trying to console her.

 _"Hey, baby."_ Penelope whispered as Olivia finally stopped crying.

 _"Ma..ma."_ the kid sniffled.

Penelope's face split into the biggest grin. She loves being called that, especially in that cute baby voice.

 _"It's okay. Now mama is sick too. So we can be sick together."_ she chuckled at the confusion on the kid's face.

Josie came in with Lucas and Penelope opened her arms to situate both the kids.

 _"I'll be back with your foods and medicines. Behave."_ Josie narrowed her eyes at the three before walking out to the kitchen.

 _"So rude of your mommy to think we'll behave."_ Penelope whispered conspiratorially, making the twins giggle.

 _"Pl..ay?"_ Lucas said and crawled out of her arms to sit on the bed beside her, while Olivia made herself comfortable in her arms.

 _"Hmm, let me think."_ Penelope pretended to think, as if she would ever say no to that adorable face, _"Yes!"_

Lucas grinned as Penelope reached for the small ball she keeps in the bedside drawer specially for this situation, because it's the same everyday. Either the twins would crawl into the room - they leave the door open for that purpose, because there's no sight better than the twin's smile early in the morning - or one of the adults would carry them in.

Lucas would say to play and Olivia would cuddle until she falls asleep, making Penelope fall asleep too. While Lucas and Josie played around them. 

It makes getting out of bed a lot harder, but it's all worth it.

Penelope turned away and coughed into the crook of her elbow discreetly. But she wasn't discreet enough.

 _"Mama?"_ Lucas's bottom lip quivered slightly.

_"Hey, hey, it's okay. I'm okay."_

Lucas sniffled and crawled back into her lap and tried to stand. Penelope was a bit confused, but helped him stand on the unsteady ground anyways. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

 _"Bwettr?"_ he asked.

 _"Yeah."_ Penelope wasn't even embarrassed at the crack in her voice. 

How can someone be so sweet?!

 _"Penelope? What's wrong? Are you in pain?"_ Josie frowned as she carried in the plate of food and medicines.

Penelope looked like she was about to cry.

 _"He's an angel, this world doesn't deserve him."_ said seriously.

 _"If only they could stay like this forever."_ Josie sighed wistfully.

_"I don't think he's ever going to change. You didn't."_

_"Smooth, Pen, smooth."_ Josie chuckled.

 _"Pulled you in, didn't I?"_ she smirked.

She took an asleep Olivia from Penelope and laid her in the other corner of the bed - between a mountain of pillows so she doesn't fall over - and handed a thermometer to Penelope and walked over to Lucas with the second one.

 _"102.3"_ Penelope groaned.

 _"100.2"_ Josie said, _"They'll be back to normal by tomorrow. You on the other hand."_

_"Good thing i have you to take care of me."_

**Author's Note:**

> i just really wanted to write a sickfic
> 
> let ne know what you think about it in the comments :)  
> {your comments make my day!!}
> 
> [tumblr](http://terraknives.tumblr.com/) [twitter](https://twitter.com/terraknives)


End file.
